Lara Croft
Lara Croft is the main protagonist of the Tomb Raider series and DLC character of Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale. Biography I AM NOT AFRAID At the age of 21 she just finished her college education. She signs on for an expedition to Asia, to search for the Lost Fleet of Kublai Khan. A violent storm shipwrecks her on an remote island in the Dragon Triangle. THE LEGACY OF LARA CROFT *''Tomb Raider'' *''Tomb Raider II'' *''Tomb Raider III'' *''Tomb Raider IV: The Last Revelation'' *''Tomb Raider Chronicles'' *''Tom Raider: The Angel of Darkness'' *''Tomb Raider Legend'' *''Tomb Raider Underworld'' *'' Lara Croft and the Guardian of Light'' *''Tomb Raider (2013)'' *''Tomb Raider: Definitive Edition'' *''Lara Croft and the Temple of Osiris'' *''Rise of the Tomb Raider'' Arcade Opening While Lara is at her Camp Base she decides to go on an adventure. She equipps herself and heads out on adventure in the hope that she can find something special. Rival Name: Joel & Ellie Reason: Lara walks around the rival arena until she spots Joel and Ellie. Thinking they`re two of the hostile scavengers from the island. She tries to kill him by shooting an arrow, but Ellie notices and pushes Joel out of the way. Joel turns around as sees Lara and asks her what´s her problem. She tells them that she´s not being fooled and knows what that´s they´re two of the hostile scavengers. Joel & Ellie thinks that she´s being crazy and the fight begins. Connection: Both are survivors trying to survive. For Lara Croft she´s trying to survive on the island she´s stranded on. For Joel he´s trying to survive the outbreak. Both also have to deal with hostile scavengers as well as supernatural. For Joel the infected and for Lara the mysterious Oni creatures. And also both promise those to save. For Lara it´s the people who were on the ship with her who has been captured by scavengers and for Joel, he promised a friend to keep Ellie safe. Ending After Lara returned from her adventure she figured out that Joel & Ellie are also survivors, but different. She however now knows that she has found another artifact, one that will give her the power to continue her adventures. Gameplay (Survivor Lara) Lara is a rather fast moving character, although not the fastest. She has various weapons equipped that help her in combat. She can hang on walls by pressing . Movelist (Square Moves) *'Torch' - - Lara lights her torch, creating a small radius of light around her that causes nearby enemies to fall to their feet, making them open to a guaranteed hit. *'Axe Strike' - or - Lara slashes sidewards with her pry axe twice. *'Burn Salvage' - - A salvage net appears in front and above Lara, which she burns to the ground to spawn AP balls. *'Fast Travel Camp '- - Lara sits down at a camp fire at her current position before then teleporting to a new camp at a location much further away. *'Ledge Hang' - (midair) - Lara grabs onto a ledge that appears in front of her. After 3 seconds, she will drop to the floor. She will jump away from the ledge in left or right direction by pressing specified button. *'Air Axe Strike' - or (midair) *'Air Burn Salvage' - (midair) *'Parachute' - (midair) - Similar to Drake`s Zipline, Lara crashes down to the ground using a parachute. (Triangle Moves) *'Hand Gun' - - Lara fires a hand gun. Able to shoot 3 times in a row by mashing or holding the button. *'Rifle' - or - Lara shoots forwards with her rifle, making the opponent immediately fall to the ground. Can be aimable. *'Shotgun' - - Lara shoots a shotgun upwards with heavy impact, launching the opponent into the air. * Grenade Launcher - - Lara shoots a grenade in the air, which explodes when touched either the opponent or something. *'Air Hand Gun '- (midair) - Able to shoot 3 times in a row by mashing or holding the button. *'Air Rifle '- or (midair) *'Air Shotgun '- (midair) *'Air Grenade Launcher '- (midair) (Circle Moves) * Dirty Tricks - - Lara hrows dirt into the opponent`s face, which stuns them temporarily. Pressing again, Lara stabs the opponent with an arrow as counter. * Key Ring Trigger '- or - Lara fires an arrow across the screen using her bow. When mashed, Lara will continuously fire more arrows. Hold for a stronger shot. * '''Get Over Here! '- - Lara shoots a rope arrow upwards into the opponent and drags them down towards her. *'Napalm Arrows '- - Lara fires an fire arrow. The fire forms from an arrow that is shot a little way in front of Lara, instead of directly beneath her. *'''Air Dirty Tricks - (air) *'Air Key Ring Trigger' '-' or (air) *'Rope Ascender '- (air) - A rope appears for Lara to quickly shoot up using her Rope Ascender. *'Air Napalm Arrows '- (air) (Throws) *'Pistol Expert' - or - Lara forces the opponent to their knees and head-shots them at point-blank range with her pistol. *'Shotgun Expert' - - Lara blasts the opponent under the chin with the shotgun, launching them upwards. *'Rifle Expert' - - Lara kicks the opponent to the floor and sprays them with the rifle while they're down. or (Trigger Moves) *Item Pick-up - *Block - *Evade - + Left Analog Stick (Super Moves) * Axe Finisher - (Level 1): Lara uses her axe to run forward while performing a cutting slash, launching opponents with the possibility of gaining additional kills. * Gas Explosion '''- (Level 2): Lara draws a flame-tipped arrow, which you can aim. When you fire the arrow with R2, the gas fully sets into the stage and explodes, killing opponents. * '''Dual Pistols - (Level 3): A brief cutscene shows Lara found a second pistol and can fire on opponents in a first person perspective. Press and to fire left or right pistols. Use Right Stick to aim. Gameplay (Classic Lara) Lara is a run and gun fighter. She can attack while moving and feign into other moves to trick opponents. The pistol jump and spike trap can catch opponents by surprise, allowing Lara to start a combo. She has enough weapons to be an effective melee fighter but she can't extend her combos for too long. Movelist (Square Moves) *'Dagger of Xian' - (Hold) - Lara swipes the Dagger of Xian two times and then stabs the opponent which transforms them into a dragon that releases a column of fire. After that, Lara pulls out the dagger from the opponent, who reverts back to it's original form and is knocked down in the process. *'Dual Pistols' - or + - Lara shoots her dual pistols. She can shoot while moving. If Lara jumps while using this move, she will unleash a barrage of bullets underneath her. *'Uzis' - - Lara wields a pair of Uzis for a quick burst of fire upwards. *'Spear Gun '- - Lara uses her spear gun to hook opponents to the ground. Opponents hit by the spear will not be able to move for a brief period of time. *'Air' Dagger of Xian - (midair) *'Air Dual Pistols' - or (midair) *'Air Uzis' - (midair) *'Desert Eagle' - (midair) - Lara wields a Desert Eagle for a single shot downward. (Triangle Moves) *'Sanglyph Punch' - - Lara uses the Sanglyph with the aid of Eckhardt's Glove to string a few punches together. The last hit is a fire punch that knocks opponent down. *'Sanglyph Roll' - or - Lara uses the Sanglyph with the aid of Eckhardt's Glove to perform a feign attack followed by a roll. The feign attack is a smash that strikes the ground, setting it ablaze for a brief period of time. After that, Lara immediately rolls to the side. Can dodge opponents, moves and supers. *'Sanglyph Uppercut' - - Lara uses the Sanglyph with the aid of Eckhardt's Glove to uppercut her opponents. Sends opponents through the air if they're hit. * Sanglyph Smash - - Lara uses the Sanglyph with the aid of Eckhardt's Glove to smash her opponents down. *'Air Sanglyph Punch '- (midair) *'Sanglyph Counter '- or (midair) - Lara uses Sanglyph with the aid of Eckhardt's Glove to perform an aerial counter. After using this move, Lara will perform an aerial roll, absorbing any of her opponents's attacks. She proceeds to unleash 3 energy shots in a downward direction (two diagonal shots on each of her sides and one directly underneath her). *'Air Sanglyph Uppercut '- (midair) *'Air Sanglyph Smash '- (midair) - Same as the ground, but instead smashes directly downward. (Circle Moves) * Eye of Isis Energy Shot - (Hold) - Lara wields Sophia Leigh's staff that is attached with the Eye of Isis. She uses the staff to send energy shots at her opponents in a horizontal direction. Can be charged for up to 3 seconds. If completely charged, the energy shot will temporarily stun opponents. * Spike Trap '- or - Lara notices a hidden spike trap in her path, activates it and jumps to avoid it. After using this move, Lara will take a single step and immediately jump to avoid the spike trap. The spikes temporarily stuns opponents. * '''Ora Dagger Lightning '- - Lara uses the Ora Dagger to strike her opponents with lightning upwards. *'Winston's Revenge '- - Lara summons Winston Smith for some tea tray rampage. Winston runs forward, using his tea tray to smash opponents in his way. If he hits any opponents, he will yell out "Why have you locked me in the fridge?" in a classic British accent. *'''Air Eye of Isis Energy Shot - (Hold) (air) *'Swinging Axe' '-' or (air) - Lara notices a swinging axe in her path and proceeds to dodge it. After using this move, Lara will perform an aerial roll to dodge the incoming axe. The axe will continue swinging until it completes a single cycle. *'Air Ora Dagger Lightning '- (air) - Same as the ground, but instead strikes horizontally to both sides of Lara. Sends opponents flying away if they're hit. *'Air Winston's Revenge'- (air) - Same as the ground, but Winston instead smashes his tea tray directly downward. (Throws) *'Scion Mutation' - or - Lara uses the Scion of Atlantis to transform her opponents into Crawling Atlanteans. A transformed opponent will perform a running attack forward before reverting back to their original form (losing AP in the process). *'Scion Mutation (Up)' - - Same as the forward throw, but the transformed opponent instead flies upwards. *'Scion Mutation (Down)' - - Same as the forward throw, but the transformed opponent instead lies down. or (Trigger Moves) *Item Pick-up - *Block - - Lara's block consists of Winston Smith being summoned and using his tea tray as a shield. *Evade - + Left Analog Stick (Super Moves) * Boulder Trap - (Level 1): Lara activates a boulder trap. The boulder will always appear behind Lara and rolls forward for 3 seconds at fast speed, crushing opponents. * Horus Summoned- (Level 2): Lara uses the Amulet of Horus to summon the Egyptian deity to her aid. Horus is fully armored and twice Lara's size. He will transform into a shining Peregrine Falcon and proceed to horizontally sweep the stage forward. * Mjölnir & Excalibur - (Level 3): Lara wields Thor's hammer Mjölnir and King Arthur's sword Excalibur. She gains new moves while under the effects of this super (all of them are instant kills). Lasts for 8 seconds. **'Mjölnir Crusher' - - Lara performs a 3 hit combo. The first hit is with the Mjölnir, the second with the Excalibur and the last hit is a downward smash with the Mjölnir that surrounds Lara with lightning. **'Excalibur Slash' - - Lara performs a 3 hit combo. The first hit is with the Excalibur, the second with the Mjölnir and the last hit is a spinning slash with the Excalibur that unleashes two horizontal energy waves (one on each of her sides). **'Mjölnir Lightning' - or - Lara uses Mjöllnir to summon lightning. She places Mjölnir above head and lightning strikes the mighty weapon. Lara proceeds to smash the ground with Mjölnir, surrounding herself with lightning. **'Excalibur Wave' - or - Lara uses Excalibur to unleash an immense energy wave. She swings Excalibur and an energy wave is released from the legendary weapon. Taunts and Quotes Taunts *'Stay away from me!' - Taunts the opponent saying Stay away from me! *'Time to reload' - Lara grabs her pistol and reloads it. *'Did you see that?' - Lara holds a torch out in front of her and says with a hint of sarcasm, Did you see that? Quotes from Playstation All-Stars *When Selected: **Time for an adventure! **The prize is waiting for me. **I am ready to go! **Let's dance! *Prematch **That treasure is mine! **I know about sacrifices. **Surprised? I am not some weak willed women... *Using Level 1 **I will survive! *Using Level 2 **I will take you down! *Using Level 3 **Well, it`s time to finish this! *Succesful KO: **Give up, You are just weaker! **That treasure is so mine! *Respawn: **That hurt... **Dammit! **I will die for the treasure! **Bring it! Intros and Outros Introduction *'Ready to Roll': Lara runs up from the background, pulls out her gun, and says "That treasure is mine!" *'Descending': Lara pulls out her gun, checks it and stares at it for a while and then says "I know about sacrifices." *'Strong Willed Women': Lara jumps from a rope, lowered by a helicopter. She takes over her sunglasses and says "Surprised? I am not some weak willed women." *'Parachute Drop': Descends down on the stage with a parachute. Winning Screen *'Survivor': Gets up off the ground and looks onward. *'Camper': Sits down at a campfire. *'Guiding Light': Lights her torch from a hanging flame. *'Treasure Hunter': Lara can be seen holding Excalibur and Mjölnir with a look of happiness. Losing Screen *If using Survivor: Falls to the ground winded. *If using Camper: Gets caught in a bear trap. *If using Guiding Light: Is hanging upside down captive. *If using Treasure Hunter: Lara can be seen, dirtied and bruised while shaking her head as if in disbelief. Victory Theme *Default Theme *Alone Costumes Survivor Lara The default appearance of Lara Croft. *Brown skin - Aviatrix. *White skin - Hunter. *Green skin - Guerilla. Classic Lara A costume based on her classic trademark appearance. This costume will change Lara's moveset. *Orange skin - her clothing on Antarctica from Tomb Raider III. *Brown skin - her clothing from Tomb Raider Underworld. *Green skin - standard expidition gear of Tomb Raider Legend. Angel of Darkness Denim Is a DLC costume based on the outfit she wore in Angel of Darkness. *Red skin - red outfit. *Purple skin - purple outfit. *White skin - white outfit. Diving Suit Is a DLC costume based on her wetsuit from Underworld. *Blue skin - light-blue suit, dark-blue stripes *Red skin - pink suit, red stripes *White skin - white suit, gray stripes Tokyo Dress Is a DLC costume based on the outfit she wore in Legend. *Red skin - Red cocktaildress *Purple skin - Purple cocktaildress *White skin - White cocktaildress Icons and Backgrounds Gallery Divingsuit.png|Diving Suit Tokyodress.png|Tokyo Dress Lara-Croft for all star.jpg Fake lara croft psasbr.jpeg Category:Character Ideas Category:Characters Category:Third-Party Characters Category:Tomb Raider Category:Playable Characters Category:PlayStation 1 Characters Category:PlayStation 2 Characters Category:PlayStation 3 Characters Category:PlayStation 4 Characters Category:Female